primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Mer Creature
|appearances = Episode 2.4 Episode 2.6 Episode 2.7}} The Mer creatures are creatures from the future that resemble seal-like apes. Biology and Society They are around 4.5 metres long and 2 metres tall. The Mer seem intelligent, by locking up humans their human prisoners in a sewer, acting like a pantry. Mer seemed to have a society ruled by one large, red "MerQueen", with the other, much smaller animals her subordinates. The Merqueen displays similarities to elephant seals, as she (perhaps accidentally) crushes other Mer while trying to get to her enemy. The elephant seal, a type of huge amphibious sea mammal, does this when fighting rivals for mating. The Mer did not at any point kill any of their supposed victims, showing this may have been a way of keeping them fresh, to eat in harder times. At one point, the MerQueen tried to grab Abby Maitland, although Abby must have escaped through the anomaly. When she was found, she was not near the MerQueen, and was unharmed. Only when the team tried to rescue her did the MerQueen react aggressively by charging at the team. They appear to have very weak skulls, as several characters are able to kill them, or at least knock them out, by dropping heavy objects on their heads. Despite this, one was seen ramming its head against a door in Leek's Creature Prison with no apparent damage done to it. (Episode 2.7) It's possible in their natural habitat, Mer are natural prey for Future Sharks as the two come from the same region, and modern sharks patrol breeding colonies of seals. The Mer, as with seals, presumably ate fish, the Mer in the Creature Prison was given fish to eat. (Episode 2.7) Origin As with their likely inspiration from Zoology of the Future, the time period of the Mer could also be 50 million years in the future. Since they come from the future, they might come from the same era as the original Future Predator time period, and their adaptation to live in the sea may have been in response to competition from them. Nick's joke comment about Mer being descended from humanity may be more probable than he thought, as in the Future Predator's home, humanity is seemingly extinct. When the Predators attacked and swarmed cities such as the Future City the ARC exists in, Human survivors may have retreated to safety near the coast, where they degenerated into primitive lives and evolved into the Mer. However, there are many other primate species that humans will have to beat to the water if they are to evolve this way. History Several Mer came through the Future Beach anomaly, as the bay was flooded at the time it opened. With no water on the other side, this would create a vaccuum that sucked the Mer and a Future Shark through, even though the anomaly was only open for a few seconds. Some Mer ended up in a canal in the Isle of Dogs. They also made a base in an abandoned warhouse, which had partially flooded. Here they held the captured Abby Maitland and Lucien Hope. Both escaped and many Mer were killed. On the other side of the reopened anomaly one tried to attack Abby and two others were brushed aside by the MerQueen. (Episode 2.4) A couple of Mer Creature were captured by Oliver Leek. They escaped along with the other creatures and tried to break out of the base.They returned to the main room when they heard the sound for food and killed Stephen, along with many other creatures. (Episode 2.7) Trivia *"Mer" is French for sea. *Like the Future Predator, the Mer is likely to have been inspired by Dougal Dixon's book After Man: A Zoology of the Future. In the book, set 50 million years in the future, primates have radiated in several new forms and one of them has adapted to swim and catch fish in the waters of tropical rivers. A further evolution of this "swimming monkey" might turn it into a seal-like creature similar to the Mer. *Nick's joking comment about the Mer being a possible descendant of humans is a reference to the satire novel Galápagos, by Kurt Vonnegut. * Mer Creatures are the only animals in the Series with visable breasts. *Mer colonies could work like a mole rat colony, the largest female giving birth and every other mer does mundane activites like hunting or protecting the children and the queen. *Like Pristichampsus, Camouflage Beast & Dracorex, the Mer could be another example of creatures from the anomalies influencing mythology, others possibly went to even further in the past via anomalies and their tails and vaguely humanoid shapes could have influnced the myth of Mermaids and Mermen. *This is the only marine mammal to appear in Primeval. *They resemble manatees to a degree. Behind the Scenes *The commentary on this episode mentioned that the original plan for the Mer's time period was for the sky to be red, to make it look less peaceful. Gallery File:Promo 7.jpg|promo Mer creature promo.jpg|promo of the Mer-Creatures Image:Mer.jpg|A Mer Creature grabbing Abby Mers vs Team.jpg|The Mer-Creatures attack the team Episode2.4 42.jpg|The Mer-Queen rises out of the anomaly KARATE CHOP!!!!.jpeg|Abby kicks the Mer Creature DownloadedFile-1.jpeg|A CGI model of the Mer-Creature A more evolved CGI model of the Mer-Creature.jpeg|A more evolved CGI model of the Mer-Creature Trample!!.jpeg|The Mer Creatures scatter away from the MerQueen character-options-5-primeval-mer-creature.jpg|MER TOYS Category:Creatures Category:Future Creatures Category:Primates Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Aquatic Creatures